Going Under
by joshsgrl
Summary: Set several years in the future, a look at what happens when Sam is undercover and about to come home.


_Hi everyone, thanks for all of the wonderful feedback on my other short stories for this amazing couple. I love writing for them, the teasing, the sweetness, the passion. It would seem that my muse which I feared was lost has simply moved from OTP to another and I couldn't be happier._

__So, I've reviewed this a couple of times but it hasn't officially been beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical errors, or any parts that seem kind of clunky.__

_As always I own nothing so please don't sue me. If I did we would see a heck of a lot more of McSwarek sexy times. :D_

_Read and Review._

* * *

><p>Sam sits at the table, rolling the half empty beer bottle back and forth between his hands, studying her as she dances. He can't help but wonder why she's here, but happy she has back up with her whatever the reason. He looks at all the changes in her appearance. Her hair seems lighter and longer; he wonders what prompted the change. She's slimmer now than when he left; he wonders if she is eating right. He knows how terrible she is in the kitchen, the girl could burn water. His eyes follow her every move, studying everything that she's saying without words. He's been under for six long months and he misses his life. He misses being Sam, he hates being Trevor. It feels like it been too long since he was normal.<p>

"Huh." Dylan says smirking at him.

"What?" He growls, annoyed. Flicking his eyes over to his associate and off of her for just a second.

"Dunno, just all this time and you've never given a chick a second glance, suddenly this one catches your fancy, guess you are human after all. I was starting to wonder if you were a monk in a former life or something."

"Nope, not a monk, just picky. She looks like my type." He says lifting the bottle to his mouth taking a long swig.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Dylan asks.

"Equally picky." He grins over his beer bottle at him.

Ten minutes and another beer for him from the bar later she motions to her friends that she's thirsty, laughing as she fans herself with her hands. She heads to the bar and the bartender slides a dirty martini over to her, motioning over her shoulder. She turns, and raises an eyebrow in his direction. He just grins and salutes her with his beer bottle.

She glides over to the two men at the small table, swaying her hips in a way she knows drives him nuts. She never did like to play fair, especially once she figured out just what she needed to do to drive him crazy with lust.

"Thanks for the drink." She practically purrs, her eyes not really seeing the tall thin man he's sitting next too. She smiles at him wantonly, "Wanna dance?" Licking her lips slowly, she flicks her head towards the crowded dance floor. Taking a long sip of her drink subtly drawing his attention back to her mouth.

"Not much of a dancer." He says smirking, two can play this game he thinks.

She shrugs, "Eh, your loss." Grinning she places her now empty glass on the table, and turns to head back to her friends. "If you change your mind..." she casually throws over her shoulder at him winking as she walks away.

"Dude!" Dylan laughs. "Mind if I go dance? Damn, I'd so hit that." He says watching the gorgeous brunette grind against her blonde friend. Dylan laughs again as his brooding friend just growls menacingly at him, lifting himself out of his seat.

"I mind." He says slamming his beer bottle down on the table and takes a step towards the women, pausing he turns back to Dylan. "Not a word!" he warns raising his finger and pointing at him. He has a reputation to maintain after all.

Sliding up behind her, he slips his hands onto her hips, pulling her against his hard body. She grins up at him over her shoulder, leaning her head back against his chest, pressing her behind into his groin, wrapping an arm up around his neck, her fingers slipping through the shaggy hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hey Baby." She grins, her brown eyes smoldering. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

He dips his head so he can speak into her ear over the music, he breathes in her scent groaning as his body reacts to being close to her.

"You know I never could, I miss you." He says his lips skimming against her ear, he feels her shudder in his arms. He pulls her a little closer, grinding against her, showing her just how much she has affected him. "How's Lily?"

"Growing like a weed, misses her Daddy. We both do. When are you coming home?"

"Soon. I need you to get a message to Boyd for me." He laughs when he hears her groan, five years on the force and there is still no love lost between the her and the lead of Guns and Gangs.

She turns in his arms, wrapping her other arm around his neck and pressing herself against him, "That's why I'm here."

Her words don't match in his brain to the things her body is telling him she needs.

He takes a moment to remember what he wants to tell her. "Tell him it's on for Tuesday, the place we talked about three weeks ago, 23:30."

His runs his hands over her back, his fingers slipping beneath her shirt. Feeling the silk of her skin, damp from her dancing, her hair brushing over his other hand resting between her shoulder blades. It takes everything in him not to drag her out of the club and take her in the back alley against the wall, not that it would be the first time they'd done that. Only this time there is greater danger in the situation than just being caught by nosy coworkers. She grinds her hips into his, and he moans against her neck.

The music changes beat, and she grabs his hand pulling him through the crowd. He looks over at Dylan and grins, waggling his eyebrows. Hating to objectify her like this but their lives depend on him staying in character.

She leads him down a dark hallway, pushing him up against the wall. Her lips are on his in an instant. She kisses him hard, throwing herself at him. He spins them around needing to be in control, needing this not to get out of control, but also needing to taste her, feel her after all this time.

"I love you." He whispers into their kiss as she lifts one leg, securing it over his hip. His hand slides over the skin of her thigh and under the skirt she's wearing of it's own accord, sliding up beyond the point of decency.

"I love you too." She pants, breaking the kiss. His lips find her neck as she arches against him, hoping he'll touch her where she aches the most for him. "We've gotta stop. This is not the place, it's not safe."

"I know, Andy you gotta go." He rests his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "Wednesday."

"Wednesday." She agrees and he takes half a step away from her dropping a hard kiss to her lips, before he pushes fully away from her. He makes a show of righting his clothing as he heads back to Dylan. Stuffing the piece of paper with her fake name and number on it into his pocket as she goes back to Nash and Peck. She throws him one last lusty look her lips swollen and her hair mussed, as the girls lead her from the club and out of immediate danger.

_**RB-RB-RB**_

Three days later the cover teams are in place, and waiting. Andy had relayed Sam's message to Boyd the night of the club meeting, and plans had been made. Boyd wasn't pleased he'd had to use Andy to get information from Sam, but he was in deep, possibly too deep, and they'd had to cut off traditional forms of communication. He'd had no other choice.

"McNally, Diaz look alive." Noelle's voice comes over their ear pieces, from the surveillance van.

They slip further into the shadows ensuring that they're not spotted, but still ready to move at a moments notice. A minute later they hear quite voices as a few men pass by. Andy looks at Chris nodding slightly, indicating that Sam is amongst them and when the word comes down to continue with caution.

"Go, Go, Go!" They hear the signal a few minutes later.

"Police, nobody move!" Chris booms confidently stepping from behind the crates they'd been using as their cover, as the place is swarmed with officers guns drawn.

Andy sees Sam standing next to the same guy from the club off to one side and watches as the taller man starts to bolt. Rolling her eyes she nudges Chris as Sam takes off with him.

"Damn it!" She curses, as they take off after them. "We've got a runner." She radio's in to Noelle and Oliver.

"I've got the tall guy." Chris says smiling as he tackles him to the ground, informing him of his rights wrenching his arms to place the cuffs on him as Andy chases after Sam.

She knows she's faster than him and moves to trip him when she thinks it's safe. She takes him down easily.

"_Ooofff..._" Sam cries as his body collides with the ground, her smaller frame landing on his.

"Seriously? Fleeing the scene? Please tell me your also not in possession of anything illegal." She mutters rolling him over to place the cuffs on him. She's not going to blow his cover this time, no matter how much she wants to throw herself at him, to make sure he is safe and unharmed. There are procedures and safe guards, and she needs him to come out of this unscathed.

"Well, I saw you just standing there. Thought you might be bored, you looked like you could use some excitement in your life." He grins, winking at her as she hauls him to his feet.

"Oh you did, did you? Thanks but my life is plenty exciting without having to chase you down."

"McNally, what's your 20?" she hears Oliver's voice coming from her radio.

"Heading back towards Danforth now, I had a runner to chase down." She radio's in, scowling when she hears laughter over the radio a second later. "Perp in custody." She says tersely, giving Sam the evil eye.

"Andy..." he says softly.

"What?" She asks annoyed as she pushes him roughly out of the alley and onto the street, Oliver steps away from the cruiser laughing when he sees them.

"This a thing with you two?" He asks helping Sam into the back seat.

"What can I say Ollie, she likes to tackle me, try to kiss me."

"I did not _try_ to kiss you!" She hisses.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He grins at Oliver through the glass.

She climbs behind the wheel, slamming the door for good measure, letting him know just how irritated she is with him for endangering himself yet again. She doesn't look at him in the back seat all the way back to the barn.

They pull him from holding a while later, the bust was a success they got the bad guys, they got the drugs and weapons. The operation was a slam dunk. He sees her glaring at him from across the bullpen as he goes into his debriefing meeting with Boyd and Best.

"He ran?" Traci asks amused, obviously having heard about the take down. She watches her friend shuffle the papers on her desk.

"He's an ass." She sighs, running her hands through her hair, looking up towards Sergeant Best's office.

"Yeah, but what an ass it is." Traci giggles. Over the years they've spent many a night discussing the merits of Sam Swarek's ass.

"Trace, not helping. I just want to get this paperwork done, and get that ass home." She can't help but smile.

"Go easy on him, he's had a rough six months."

"And I haven't? I've got a career, a toddler, and a danger junkie Husband who lives to go undercover."

"Your Dad have Lily tonight?" Traci asks.

"Sarah, actually. She likes to see Sam as soon as she can when he comes home from a UC. She came into town yesterday, she should be bringing Lily by right away. Sam will want to see both of them."

"Wow. I thought you were still sleep training her."

"I am. Trust me I'm not happy this, but I don't have to deal with her crankiness come the morning and Sam did just come back from god knows where. OK, I'm done here. I'm gonna hit the showers."

"Sure thing, I'll keep and eye out for Sarah."

"Thanks." She drops her paperwork into Best's inbox and turns towards the locker rooms, knowing Sam will still be a while.

She showers and throws on her jeans and tank top. Slipping her boots and jacket on she grabs her bag and heads back out. The station is relatively quite all things considered, booking still looks busy. She sees Sarah talking to Traci as she rocks back and forth from one foot to the other, her daughters head resting on her shoulder.

"Mama." She hears her daughter say sleepily from her Aunts arms when she spots her, holding her arms out to her mother.

"Hey Lilypad, you being good for Aunty?" She takes her from Sarah, breathing in her sweet baby scent, kissing her dark hair.

"Mama." Lily sighs again, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you so much baby and guess what Daddy is here. He can't wait to see you." She murmurs.

"Dada." She cries, lifting her head looking around.

"I'm right here baby-doll." Sam says moving across the room, his eyes fixed on his 14 month old. He pulls Andy into a hug, sandwiching Lily between them. "Daddy missed you so much. You're so big." He looks at her in amazement, as Andy transfers her into his waiting arms. She smiles up at him, forgetting she was mad at him for earlier. Andy places her hand on his cheek, really looking at him, seeing how tired and haggard he is. She leans up and presses her lips to his softly.

"Hi." She says smiling at him.

"Hey." He says returning her smile.

Traci and Sarah just watch as the family reunites and becomes reacquainted with each other. Lily falls asleep quickly on Sam's shoulder knowing she's secure in her fathers arms. He hugs Andy to him for a long time, just happy to be holding her just as closely as he's holding Lily.

He looks up at his sister and grins.

"Thanks for looking out for them Sis." He says, knowing how much Andy relied on them while he was under.

"Just doing my job little brother, glad you're home safe."

"Me too." He releases Andy and moves onto hugging his sister. "Me too." He says again.

"Well, I think that's my cue to get out of here. Jerry and Leo are waiting for me at home and suddenly that's the only place I want to be right now." Traci says.

"G'night Nash. Thanks." Sam nods at her.

"No problem Sam. Welcome home." She says patting his shoulder, before turning and making a quick exit.

"You all done here?" Andy asks him holding his free hand and leaning tiredly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've got a ton of paperwork but I can do that tomorrow, or the next day. No rush."

"Good, let's go home."

"Good idea. Sarah, you sure you don't mind keeping Lily over night?"

"Mind, are you kidding me give me that baby and you two go home." Sarah says winking at them, practically ripping the sleeping child from his arms and pushing them out of the building towards his waiting truck.

They both kiss their daughter goodnight, telling her they love her and will see her in the morning, but she sleeps right though it all.

Andy holds the keys out to him, offering to let him drive home. He happily pulls the keys from her fingers, helps her up into the passenger seat and runs around to the other side. His truck is just another thing he's missed. He starts the truck, but before putting it in gear turns to Andy, threading his fingers into her hair, cupping the back of her head and dragging her to him, kissing her fiercely. His tongue sliding over her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her lips part easily under his, her tongue dueling with his, her fingers finding their way into his hair.

"Sam..." she breathes his name, breaking the kiss. "take me home."

"Yes, M'am." He rasps, drawing a ragged breath, turning forward, and heading for home. Five minutes later he pulls into the driveway. They're both out of the truck and on each other in seconds. They stumble to the door, their lips never parting. He presses her into the wall beside the front door for a moment before breaking away to find the right key to open the locks.

She grabs his shirt and pulls him inside once he has the door open. Turning he presses her against the door as he closes it, lifting her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips. She strips his shirt over his head quickly, pressing kisses to neck, collar bone, and shoulder.

His hands are on her ass, and he walks them towards their bedroom, cursing softly when he steps on something hard and plastic. She just giggles and reminds him that Lily is too young to pick up all her toys yet.

They don't bother with lights, he lowers her feet to the floor and pulls her tank over her head, as she reaches to undo the buttons on his jeans. Her hands slip inside both his jeans and boxers and she shoves them roughly down over his slender hips. He kicks them free and moves to rid her of her own jeans.

She stands before him in only her underwear, its nothing fancy just her standard cotton. It's cute with polkadots and little bits of ribbon here and there but as he looks at her in the moonlight and thinks he's never seen anything sexier.

"Sam..." She begs wanting him to touch her, his own name still sounding strange to his ears after all these months.

He reaches behind her releasing the clasp slipping the straps from her shoulders, he backs her against the bed until her knees give out and she falls onto the mattress taking him with her. He moves over her placing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, his rough hands caressing her soft skin. She shudders under his touch, arching into him. He keeps moving down her body, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her belly button. He hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties and drags them from her body.

"God Andy..." He moans, at seeing her naked and wanting beneath him after all this time.

She nods in understanding.

He moves back over her, kissing her quickly, settling between her parted thighs. "I don't think I can be gentle, not this time."

"I know, it's OK. Just..." She rubs herself against him, and what little control he has left snaps. He can feel her hot and wet against him, and he pushes himself hard into her before she can finish what she's saying, a moan tearing free from her throat. He grits his teeth at how tight she feels and pants, dropping his head into the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Baby..." he begs, as she writhes underneath him, her hips bucking against his. "Don't move, or this will be over faster than both of us want." He reaches down and holds her hips still, as she bursts out laughing underneath him.

"Not funny McNally." He growls, silencing her with his lips as he starts to move his hips, pumping in and out of her. She gasps into his mouth, moaning his name, like he's heard in his dreams every night for the last six months.

She wraps her legs around his hips, locking her ankles, pulling him closer, deeper, gasping at the feeling of finally being filled by him again. "Harder!" she begs.

He obliges and snaps his hips, driving himself deeper at the same time. They continue at that pace for a few minutes, quickly becoming covered in slick sweat. He feels her walls tighten around him and chokes out her name as they both fall over the edge, reaching their orgasms within moments of each other.

He collapses on top of her. They're both panting, shaking, but neither wanting to move.

"I love you." He says kissing her softly.

"I love you too." She says rubbing her nose against his.

He rolls over onto his back, taking her with him. Holding her close, never wanting to let her go again. He stares at the ceiling for a minute as she watches him, she knows he wants to say something. Resting her chin on her folded hands, she stares at him from her place on his chest.

"I told Boyd, never again. This was my last UC. I can't leave you again, I can't leave Lily again. It's too much, it was one thing when it was just me, but it's not just me anymore. It hasn't been just me for a long time, probably since the first time you tackled me in that alley five years ago and tried to kiss me."

"_I__didn__'__t__try__to__kiss__you!_" She insists, but her voice softens and she continues "Sam..." she says knowing how much he loves working with Guns and Gangs.

"Uh... You did too." He insists right back. "But seriously Andy. This op wasn't like the others, I couldn't commit to it like I could the rest. Hell even when I went under as J.D. it was hard, but that was before everything, before I had a Wife and a daughter. Brennan was right, I'd do anything for you and for her. You Andy McNally are my life." He tucks her hair behind her ear looking into her eyes, seeing them glisten with unshed tears. "I'm not leaving you again. I can't."

She watches him, blinking away the tears in her eyes. She can see how much he means what he's just said. "I love you." She whispers, dropping a kiss to his lips.

"I'm getting a little old for undercover work. Plus, my last three ops haven't gone quite as planned." He grins at her, knowing she knows just how all three had ended with him and her in a police car, or in a suspension, sneaking around seeing each other despite orders. He brushes her hair off her forehead and behind her ear, looking at her in the moonlight.

"Mmm... Although this last op turned out much better than the previous two. I mean you weren't burned by a rookie and a friend, and you didn't break every rule in the book by starting a relationship and getting married to a fellow officer."

"Yeah but that was so much fun, the danger, the thought of getting caught, of having to sneak around within my cover story. I could have done without the torture and subsequent suspension; but everything else was so worth it. Especially the eloping and honeymoon part, best suspension ever." He grins, pulling her down against him, they've talked time, and again about the start of their relationship and how everything that happened was not her fault, but he knows she still feels guilty.

"Always the rule breaker, Officer Swarek. It's a wonder I turned out to be half the cop I am with you as my T.O." She teases, remembering Sam turning up at her Dad's door, two days into their suspensions and persuading her to marry him pretty much on the spot. Understandably people were shocked and a little upset a few months later when they found out what had happened and how they'd bent the rules yet again.

"Yeah well you can't win em all." He shrugs dismissively, his hands slide down her back, cupping her bottom, pulling her closer. His mouth moves to her neck, she shudders over him from her position on his chest. God he loves her, he thinks as his body starts to react to hers. Her fingers slide over his warm skin, she pushes her self up so she's sitting over him, her thighs spread on either side of his hips.

"You really can't." She grins, rolling her hips, laughing as she watches him gasp in surprise. She loves the power she has over him, that she can cause him to come undone with such a small movement.

"Andy..." he breathes her name as she presses her forehead against his, their noses rubbing against each other affectionately like they've always done.

"Sam..." she responds equally breathless. She's missed her husband, her life is never the same when he's absent. Now that he's back, for good she plans to make up for lost time. She feels him harden beneath her, and lifts her hips a little before sinking down onto him. This time it's slow, and sensual. He holds her close, they stare into each others eyes as they move together. He rolls her beneath him kissing her fiercely and slowly, branding himself onto her soul, not that he wasn't already there, he's just making sure she knows she's everything he's ever looked for in life. Afterwards he rolls off her, pulling her close, their limbs tangled together with each other and the sheets.

He wakes up a few hours later, Andy still wrapped around him. It's not quite light out so he knows it's still early, he's content to just watch her sleep in his arms. His sister will be here soon enough, and Lily will want to play he's sure; but for now he's right where he wants to be and nothing will drag him from his bed.


End file.
